


Symbiotic Relationship (NSFW)

by StarryEyedEm



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Other, Reader is dfab, They/them pronouns are used for the Human, so I used the other relationship tab since the human is referred to gender neutrally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/pseuds/StarryEyedEm
Summary: A sudden visitor to the Hall of Heroes turns out to be more fascinating company than Nefarious expected, leading to new, intimate experiences. Turns out, they both benefit from a bit of exploration. DFAB Reader x Nefarious. A 2016-Verse fic commissioned by mallowmelan on twitter!
Kudos: 9





	Symbiotic Relationship (NSFW)

Nefarious’ goggles reflect shimmering sparks as his tools touch the weapon on his desk. Or at least, the stacks of crates with flame resistant cloth draped over it that’s the best makeshift desk available. This gun will be his magnum opus, the most powerful thing on the market, and the Rangers will be the first to test it. It’d be an honor, if their captain wasn’t such an egotistical jerk.

The soft hum of a closed holobook fills Nefarious’ ears, and after hours of near silence, he remembers that he’s not quite alone. “Ah, Elaris! Tell me, how was it?”

The scientist listens for her response, with his gaze never leaving his prototype. “I’ve gotta admit, it was really fascinating! The idea of a race of energy beings from another dimension sounds fiction, but like you and the article said, there’s more science behind it than you’d think!” Her footsteps move in closer, and she gently taps his shoulder, careful not to disturb his grip. “Hey, is this what I think it is?”  
  
The greenish man carefully removes his goggles, blinking to adjust to the sudden change in the light. “This, my friend, is my greatest work yet!” With an excited smile, Nefarious shows her the incomplete gun.

The woman gasps, marvelling at every detail. The wiring is complex and clean, and every moving part she recognizes is a sneak peek into what this thing can do. “Whoa, it’s... it’s _huge_!”

“It’s incredible, right? I call it: the RYNO. It’s an all-in-one weapon of mass destruction, capable of obliterating any enemy in one’s path.”

“Impressive work, Nefarious! With something like this, no sort of invader would stand a chance against the Rangers! If it keeps our people from getting hurt, I’d love to see them use it.”  
  
Stepping away from the desk to stretch his legs and pop his back, the scientist takes in the praise. “Thank you, Elaris. It’s good to know _someone_ around here appreciates the talents of people like us. I couldn’t have brought the RYNO this far in development without your support.”

“Thanks,” Elaris chuckles. “Speaking of, what does RYNO stand for?”  
  
Nefarious freezes, and an embarrassed blush coats his face. “It’s a bit vulgar, but it stands for Rip You A New One.”

The two scientists laugh together, enjoying the company, when the fire alarm suddenly goes off. Horrified, Nefarious throws a tarp over the incomplete RYNO. When the fear dissipates, he rolls his eyes. “Guess Qwark’s back. _Ugh_ , I am _not_ looking forward to this.”  
  
Right on schedule, the door to the broom closet is blown to smithereens. A large chunk of debris slams right into him, sending his body crashing into the covered weapon. Elaris rushes over to him, reaching a hand out towards her colleague.  
  
  
The superhero himself gives his most over-the-top grin. “Hey, if it isn’t my favorite nerds! If you two aren’t too busy with _Towers and Tyhhranoids_ or, _eh_ , whatever nerds do in their spare time, I’ve got a job for you!”

Nefarious scowls defensively, stomping up to Qwark and gesturing towards the rubble. “Would it kill you to KNOCK?! Look at this mess, you oaf! How can you _possibly_ expect Elaris and me to build weapons and provide tactical support if you’re destroying our work space CONSTANTLY?!”

The masked brute hums at the room, scanning over it’s contents. With a smirk, he leans down to Nefarious’ level. “The way I see it, there’s already a broom and mop in here. I don’t see the problem.”

Turning as red as his goggles, he could swear that steam was pouring from his ears right now as Qwark continues. “Anyway, we’ve brought you a new buddy!”

Brax carries a creature in his arms that looks almost like a markazian, but tailless and without the spots that Cora has. They seem to be quite thin, as if a good meal was a rare thing. Their hair is quite short, and bags under their eyes suggest exhaustion. Anger leaves the scientist, replaced with curiosity. “What even _is_ that?”

He looks over to Elaris, who seems visibly excited by the visitor. “I don’t believe this, it’s a human! A real-life human! No one’s seen one since--”  
  
Qwark waves off the woman, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure we’re all dying to hear the history lesson, but I’ve got meatloaf to get to in the cafeteria. Anyway, this _hoo-man_ thing is gonna be under the Galactic Rangers’ roof for a while. The president ordered us to run some tests on the thing, learn about it or whatever. _But_ , that’s not really my schtick.”

“So you’re making _us_ do the hard work so _you_ can take the credit,” Nefarious deadpans.

“Exactly. Well, if you need me, I’m on deck five! Have fun, nerds!” As Qwark announces his departure, Brax gently sets the human down on the table.  
  
The scalier Ranger gives an awkward smile to him, as if apologizing for the intrusion. “Sorry, guys. You, uh, want me to bring you two something?”  
  
His partner sighs. “That’d be nice. Thanks, Brax.”

The room falls silent once more, it’s only occupants being the two geniuses and the unconscious human. “Guess our schedules are filled for a while, huh, Ellie?”  
  
Elaris gives him a soft smile. “Yeah, I guess they are. I’ll try to get some samples; hair, mouth swabs, that sort of stuff.”

Turning away from the human, Nefarious looks back to the clump of cloth and metal. He makes the mistake of uncovering the RYNO, and the sight nearly makes him puke. “Months of work, destroyed in an instant.” He laughs, but not out of joy. “It’s...ironic isn’t it?”  
  
“Nef…” Elaris gently rubs his back to comfort him. “It’s alright, you have the blueprints, right? We’ll build it again, I promise.”

Through his glasses, Nefarious narrows his eyes in rage. “And when I do, I swear Qwa-” The human suddenly stirring distracts him. “Oh, guess you’re awake now.”

His partner smiles at the strange creature. “Hello, human! My name is Elaris, and this is my friend, Doctor Nefarious.”

Said human tilts their head at Elaris, confusion filling their eyes. Their gaze moves to him, and the intense look throws him off.

Leaning over to Elaris, Nef mumbles a suggestion. “I don’t think they know Galactic Common. Maybe we’ll have to communicate nonverbally?” The human keeps staring, but cloudy eyes soften to a look of fascination. “Eye contact certainly seems to be a basis for social interaction, so some things may be universal.” Nefarious smiles at the human, and the grin is returned heartily.

Elaris quickly types on their main computer, searching the holonet for anything that might help in this situation. “Hmm...I could theoretically build a translator, but that requires having two languages to translate to and from. We’d have to figure out what this human speaks.”  
  
“Is that even possible? There’s thousands of languages and variations in our database, and this person doesn’t speak. We have no frame of reference!”

“It’s possible; it’ll just take…” After running the numbers, Elaris sighs at the massive workload Qwark’s indirectly given them. “Who knows how long.”

The smell of food distracts the green scientist, and Brax announces himself. “Hey guys, I brought you some meatloaf.” He looks over at the human, who seems a bit intimidated by his presence. “Oh, hello! Sorry I scared ya, guess I’m not the cuddliest looking thing.” He chuckles, which is met with tense silence. “I’ll just, uh, leave this stuff here.” Gently setting the plates to the side, the Ranger leaves.

…

Weeks later, there’s a nearly full notebook of observations on the human. They seem much more comfortable in their new surroundings, and much more pleasant company than Nefarious expected. The three of them developed a system of hand gestures, in place of speech, used to refer to the other Galactic Rangers.

After receiving a gentle shoulder tap, the human gives him a smile. They curl their outer fingers, touching a pointer finger to their ear and their thumb to the corner of their mouth. The gesture replicates a headset. “Elaris? She’s reading, trying to find the language you speak so we can talk.” As Nef answers, he pretends to turn book pages, and points to his mouth and theirs. The human nods, seeming to get the message for the most part.

Nefarious logs into the main computer to update the official report.

_Weight has improved, but only slightly. The human seems to tolerate most food given to them, but I don’t believe it’s quite what they need nutritionally. They do, however, seem to enjoy candy. At the risk of sounding unprofessional, it’s adorable to see them grin so widely when eating and receiving it._

_Over the past few days, most often at night, the human acts rather unusually. They seem out of focus, and their body seems almost feverish. They don’t seem weakened or nauseous, so this isn’t them being sickly. I’ll research this further in the future._

The flash drive is removed, and he walks back to his office to think on his questions, but the answers come sooner than expected. As Nefarious’ hand hovers over his door, there’s muffled sounds coming from the other side. Their breath seems erratic, and soft moans fill the room. Nef can’t help but wonder: _Is their previous behavior linked to a sort of heat cycle?_ _  
__  
_ The door opens as the scientist’s hand droops a bit too close to the sensor. He’s dead silent as he watches the human do their thing. Their half-lidded eyes are locked onto a spare set of his goggles that lie on the counter, specifically placed to face them. Thin hands go to work; one carefully dragging over their torso and thighs, and the other carefully swirling around their entrance.

 _Are they thinking of...me?_ Nefarious gulps, and freezes as he hears the flash drive in his hands fall to the ground. The human immediately stops, looking up at him with wide eyes. They immediately shove the goggles to the ground, but Nefarious steps ever closer. They avoid his gaze, turning away as their skin flushes bright red.

Nefarious glances down at the goggles, then back to the flustered human. “Y-you don’t have to turn away. I’m, ah, actually quite flattered!” His own blush covers his cheeks. Gently, he grazes his hand over their thigh as he speaks softly. The actions are carefully performed, giving them the option to back away if they so choose. “If I may, could I help you?”

The human seems to consider it for a moment, and Nefarious assumes that his acceptance of the situation is lessening their embarrassment. They shuffle closer to him, cupping his face in their palm. They hesitate slightly, as if too shy to admit that this is what they want. The scientist gently closes the gap, and their lips collide.

The sensation is electric to him, and his entire body stiffens. Such close contact is an entirely new thing to him, but it’s a feeling he’s more than happy to explore. Their kisses are gentle and cautious at first, just as his own are. Their breath slowly becomes rougher, fully relaxing as they kiss with a more feverish passion.

Suddenly, he’s caught by surprise as a tongue traces his lips, asking for entrance. The very idea makes him shiver, as that’s something he’s never experienced before. The doctor’s lips part slightly, and as their tongue meets his, Nefarious can hear a low moan echo from their throat.

The sound makes his very soul vibrate, and that energy dives straight down to his cock. He lets out his own groan as he mirrors their actions, guessing that would be the appropriate response. The assumption is accurate, and he’s rewarded with a more feverish kiss.

The human’s thin hands grip him tightly, instinct seemingly begging them to keep him close. “I-Is this good for you?” Nefarious moans, keeping this moment going as long as he can. It’ll be educational, both for learning about the human’s body and his own, and he trusts this human to be his first. 

His hands gently explore their chest as they continue to kiss, finding a nipple. Assuming that their biology is similar to a markazian, Nefarious gently twirls the bud in his fingertips. Sure enough, the human moans in pleasure. “Oh, you like this?” Their sighs answer his question, and further stimulation makes them squirm.

The human’s half-lidded gaze flicks toward the room’s entrance, and they freeze in fear. “What’s wrong?” They back up slightly, then slowly clap their hands. One palm remains flat like a door, and the other turns an imaginary key. “You want me to shut and lock the door?” The human nods, a shy smile on their face. He follows that request, taking note that privacy seems to be important in human culture when it comes to lovemaking.

As soon as he’s in range, he locks lips with the human once more. He lightly pulls on their shirt, asking to remove it. They mirror this action, a wordless ‘yes’. The sight that meets his eyes is breathtaking, and he gets an idea. Nefarious releases their lips, moving down to their neck. They sigh as he gently sucks there, carefully feeling up their chest.

The scientist locks onto his target, allowing a tongue to slowly circle around the delicate bud. They moan deeper and longer than before, and the sound is intoxicating. He backs away for a moment, drinking in the sight of it all. One of the first things he notices is a shimmering wetness between their thighs.

The human notices something, too. A thin hand gently reaches toward Nefarious’ pants, tracing the growing bulge with their fingertips. Their actions are gentle, and they slowly back away, replicating his own wordless request for consent. “A-ah, do you...want me?”

They remove the rest of their pants to confirm this, and Nefarious cautiously follows suit. The human spread their legs for him, bringing his palms towards their sex. Carefully, their fingers trace over their clit, showing Nefarious just where to apply pressure. Following their lead, the scientist begins. 

His fingertips spread the human’s lower lips, teasing their entrance. Their hand moves over his own, teaching him the motions that they like. A thumb over their clit, carefully moving along the bud as other fingers pump inside. He watches with fascination as the human sighs in pleasure. “Is this right?”

Their hands move to his member, returning the favor as best they can in a daze of their own bliss. His own gasp at the feeling fills the room, mixing with their sounds. “ _I s-suppose it is, hah~_ ” His pace increases slightly, and the human gives a more breathy moan.  
  
For the first time, Nefarious hears the human give a spoken word. It sounds like gibberish to him, but one could assume that it’s some equivalent of a curse in their language. Their voice, moans, and needy squirms nearly drive him to the edge.

Their legs spread further for him, and the scientist gulps. It’s a first for him, what the human is asking, but they seem so inviting. Carefully aligning himself with their entrance, he eases inside.

The sounds they give combine with a warm, wet sensation completely surrounding him that pulls a breathy moan from his own lips. They roll their hips, encouraging him to get moving himself. They reach out to him, pulling his body closer to their own. Their passionate energy is overwhelming, melting any tension or hesitation in his mind. Instinct leads him to speed up, thrusting harder into them. They cry out louder in response, breathing rougher and faster.

“ _Are you close?_ .... _Hah~_ ” Nefarious can feel himself getting closer to the edge; he backs up a bit, prepared to pull out, not knowing if that’s what they would want. Instead, the human grips him tighter, moving ever faster to bring them both closer to release.

As they orgasm, they call his name in the strangest, yet most enticing, accent he’s ever heard, and he does the same. Breathless and spent, they both look at each other with tired eyes. Distant footsteps pull them out of their stupor, and they have their clothes on before Elaris opens the door with her own key.

“Hey, I came in here to check on the human. I got a notification that their vitals spiked for a moment, is everything okay in here?”

Nefarious stammers at his partner’s question, and the human averts their gaze. “They’re alright, Elaris. I’ve done my own check and they’re doing, uh, just fine.”

His partner shrugs, content with his response. “Well, alright. As long as they’re okay, that’s what’s important. They seem pretty relaxed.”

The scientist chuckles nervously. “They’re, uh, certainly relaxed now.”


End file.
